mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clay Guida
Clay Guida is the former -- and first -- Strikeforce lightweight champion and fights for the UFC currently at featherweight, formerly at lightweight. He is known for his gameplan of controlling opponents on the ground without much damage being doled out on either side. Twilight of Guida's Career at 155 He most recently faced Brazilian jiu jitsu black belt Rafael Dos Anjos. He broke Dos Anjos's jaw in the first round with a counter right hand and Dos Anjos was forced to submit due to the injury late in the third round. Guida next faced former Pride lightweight champion Takanori Gomi, winning via guillotine choke submission in the second round. After pulling off his third-straight submission victory over a veteran like Gomi, Guida moved back into the upper echelon at 155 pounds. Guida next faced debuting former WEC lightweight champion Anthony Pettis, winning a boring decision victory over Pettis. Guida next faced former WEC lightweight champion Ben Henderson. The winner of the fight would earn a shot in Japan at the UFC lightweight title held by Frank Edgar. Henderson defeated Guida via a relatively close unanimous decision to earn the shot. Guida next faced the heavy-handed and smothering wrestler Gray Maynard. Guida refused to consistently engage over the twenty-five minute main event bout but Maynard managed to earn a controversial split decision victory, sending Guida right back to the drawing board. Many fans -- including this analyst -- were very satisfied with that fact. Drop to 145 Guida next dropped to featherweight to face former Sengoku featherweight champion Hatsu Hioki. He defeated Hioki via an extremely controversial split decision. Guida was next set to fight contender Chad Mendes. Unfortunately he was soon injured and replaced by wrestler Darren Elkins. After recovering and watching Mendes smash Elkins, Guida re-signed the original matchup with Mendes himself. Mendes ended up knocking out Guida in the third round of a relatively back-and-forth fight. It was the first knockout loss of Guida's career. After taking a pretty significant layoff Guida next signed to fight Pride and Dream veteran Tatsuya Kawajiri. Guida impressed with a much-needed and clearcut unanimous decsision victory over the veteran Kawajiri. Fights *Clay Guida vs. Jeff Carsten *Gilbert Melendez vs. Clay Guida - The fight was for the Strikeforce lightweight title with Guida defending. *Yusuke Endo vs. Clay Guida *Clay Guida vs. Tyson Griffin - The fight was considered to be on the most exciting fights in the history of the UFC. It was also a controversial split decision for Tyson Griffin. *Clay Guida vs. Mac Danzig *Clay Guida vs. Nate Diaz - Nate Diaz had an eight-inch reach advantage. The fight was Diaz's first loss inside the UFC. *Kenny Florian vs. Clay Guida *Clay Guida vs. Shannon Gugerty - After the fight, Shannon Gugerty was cut. *Clay Guida vs. Rafael Dos Anjos - Rafael Dos Anjos broke his jaw in the first round and was forced to submit due to the injury late in the third round. *Clay Guida vs. Takanori Gomi *Clay Guida vs. Anthony Pettis - The fight was the UFC debut of Anthony Pettis. *Ben Henderson vs. Clay Guida - The fight was for a shot at UFC lightweight champion Frank Edgar. The fight was surely a top contender for Fight of Year, 2011. *Gray Maynard vs. Clay Guida - The fight was controversial for many reasons, the most prominent among them being Guida's unpopular but effective Jackson-style gameplan and the fact that Gray Maynard was awarded the victory despite that. *Hatsu Hioki vs. Clay Guida - The fight was the featherweight debut of Clay Guida. *Clay Guida vs. Tatsuya Kawajiri *Clay Guida vs. Robbie Peralta *Thiago Tavares vs. Clay Guida Category:Lightweight fighters Category:Strikeforce lightweight champions Category:Featherweight fighters Category:Fight of the Night winners Category:Submission of the Night winners